


Fortune Comes in Threes

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for the <a href="http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/"><b>bsg_pornbattle</b></a>. Prompt: Lee/Laura/Billy, "double penetration." So... there's funny cute porn, and then there's sexy hot porn, and then there's dirty filthy nasty porn. And I think that this story is pretty much the latter. With a little angst. Be forewarned. I'm nearly embarassed to post this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fortune Comes in Threes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_pornbattle**](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/). Prompt: Lee/Laura/Billy, "double penetration." So... there's funny cute porn, and then there's sexy hot porn, and then there's dirty filthy nasty porn. And I think that this story is pretty much the latter. With a little angst. Be forewarned. I'm nearly embarassed to post this.

_**[bsg_pornbattle] Fortune Comes in Threes**_  
 **Title:** Fortune Comes in Threes  
 **Author:** [](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/profile)[**icedteainthebag**](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Lee/Laura/Billy  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 1,260  
 **Spoilers:** BSG Miniseries  


x x x x

She feels four hands and two tongues on her body.

Lee is harder, his chiseled muscles hot under her fingers, his kisses bruising and desperate on her oversensitized lips. His hand grinds between her legs and his fingers slip over her with no pause, making her shiver and gasp against his mouth.

Billy is softer, his chest against her back, and his fingers gently tease her both of her nipples at once into hard points, his mouth and tongue warm against her shoulder.

Laura is wedged between them, all three of them naked as they stand in the middle of her makeshift bedroom on Colonial One, and she begins thinking for the first time in several minutes-- _frak, oh, frak, it's only been a day since the nukes, and frak, what the frak are you doing, Laura..._

Lee nudges against her body to push her backward and pull her back into reality.

"Couch," Lee growls against her mouth. She feels Billy relent and the cool air hits her skin when he draws away from her back.

She pulls her mouth away from Lee's and opens her eyes to turn around. She sees Billy settling on the couch. He smiles shyly and he blushes, which makes her stomach flutter anxiously for him. "Come here," he says as he lies back on the arm of the couch. "Sit in my lap."

Laura feels a more prominent pulse between her legs get as she walks over to Billy and turns around to settle her ass between his thighs. She feels his cock against her back and holds back a moan when she lays her head back on his chest.

Lee watches them and walks up to the couch. He gets on his knees and pushes her thighs apart while Billy runs his hands up her stomach to cup her breasts again.

Lee watches her as he dips his head and laps between her legs, one long, smooth movement that makes her lose her breath and push the back of her head harder into Billy's chest. Lee wastes no time and slides his tongue deeply into her folds, his hands on her thighs. He spreads them more fully so he can push his tongue inside of her, his teeth pressing against her sensitive skin.

"Gods, yes," she breathes, and Billy's fingers are teasing her nipples again and his lips are buried in the top of her head. She moves her hips with Lee's tongue as he fraks her--his tongue rolls, flicks, drives into her again. She moves her hips more and rubs her back against Billy's cock. It makes him moan softly. Her body tingles at the sound.

"You taste so good," Lee murmurs as he draws away and flicks his tongue over her clit. He flicks and rubs and circles her then, and she tries to stay still but can't for long as her body begins to writhe with the motion of his tongue. She grits her teeth at the pleasure that's radiating from the point of contact.

Laura feels Lee's fingers slip inside her and curl, then slip back out of her again. She starts panting as his finger slides down over her ass, which makes her whimper and jump slightly.

"This good?" he says softly, his eyes raking over her body before meeting her gaze. She nods, unable to speak. Lee slips his finger inside of her ass, slowly at first.

"Yeah," she moans. She feels the fingers of Lee's other hand collecting her wetness. His finger slips inside of her ass again, and then two go in, so very slowly, all the way, and her head is dizzy as her panting increases. She needs air. She feels like she's drowning.

"Madam President," Billy whispers into her ear. She takes a deep breath in and her muscles relax.

"Billy," she breathes as Lee's fingers slide in and out of her. The sensation mounts and she feels herself start to ache deep inside.

Lee remove his fingers and she whimpers at the loss. He pushes her hips upward as Billy settles down more horizontally onto the couch.

Her head is foggy with arousal but she knows what they're doing, and she doesn't want to stop or think. She just wants to do it, to forget everything else.

Laura lifts her hips so she's positioned over Billy's cock. She captures more wetness with her hand and slides it over him, hot and hard, several times to make him slick. Then she drops her hips slowly so that his cock nudges against her ass. She grits her teeth and hears Billy groan. Lee is watching from his kneeling position on the floor, his lips parted with bated breath.

She feels Billy enter her, slowly, so slowly, and she lies back gently onto his chest, the angle immediately sending a shockwave up her spine. Billy shivers against her back and she feels her muscles quiver around him. Lee bites his lip as he stands up and gently climbs onto the couch to position himself between Laura's legs.

"This?" he breathes as his cock slips against her heat.

Laura keeps his gaze even as she lets out a small, unintentional moan at the thought of both of them inside her. She nods, her lips parted, and Lee presses against her, then slips inside her, so hot and wet, one inch at a time. Laura breathes in soft pants, feeling the increasing pressure and fullness and swirl of pleasure that nearly makes her cry out.

Lee settles inside her and she hears Billy moan again. She pulls Lee's head close with one hand and kisses him hard and this sets them in motion--Lee pulls out of her and slides back in and Billy stays still, his body shivering under her back. Laura can feel the friction of all three of them at her center and she whimpers at the sensation it's causing.

Laura feels her orgasm building quickly and slips her fingers between her legs to rub furiously at her clit--she wants this fast and now, and it won't take much longer. Billy clutches at her breasts--she has a fleeting thought as he kneads them, a fleeting thought of life hanging in the balance--but she stops thinking again as Lee starts thrusting faster. He holds his body off of her enough for her to move her hips just a little and touch herself more freely.

"Frak," Lee groans against her mouth. He buries his head into her shoulder and thrusts harder.

She hears Billy take a sharp, deep breath, and then he moans through gritted teeth.

"Laura," Billy breathes, and she feels his hips push up against hers suddenly, and she knows he's coming, and coming hard. This makes her own orgasm roll, a sharp, electric jolt from her center all the way up to her head.

"Gods," she cries out as she squeezes her eyes shut and slams her head back against Billy's chest. She feels her body contracting around both of them and feels their bodies hot and slick against her own, feels Lee's breath on her shoulder and Billy's in her hair.

Her orgasm sends Lee over the edge and he pushes deeply inside of her with a growl. She cries out again, suddenly sensitized to every movement within her, and it's almost too much for her to take.

Lee stops moving and their bodies are still. The room is silent except for their labored breathing. Laura doesn't open her eyes--she's not ready to yet. She lets herself feel everything--peace, pleasure, sadness--for the first time since she left Caprica.

Her fleeting thought, as she feels curiously protected, enveloped in warmth, is if this is the last time she'll be able to do so.  


  
*title from _Three_ by Massive Attack  
  



End file.
